ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 1)
The twelfth episode of Ren 10. Squidface has always failed every plan he had against Ren, but, finally, after weeks of humiliation, Squidface, finally, BECOMES A THREAT. Plot WARNING: THIS EPISODE WAS SO AWESOME THAT THE AWESOMENESS COULDN’T BE CONTANIED IN JUST ONE EPISODE! IT HAD TO BE A TWO-PARTER! IF IT WASN’T A TWO-PARTER, YOUR COMPUTER WOULD EXPLODE FROM MAXIMUM AWESOMENESS! SERIOUSLY! LOCATION- HIGHWAY 49 (An armed car filled with stolen money bags was driving crazily through the Highway of 49. Inside were two butt-brained burglars who never knew when to give up) Hutch: WOW, DANO! I can’t believe we’re going to get away with all this money Dano: Don’t jinx it, Hutch! You don’t know when one of those freaky monsters will come and try to stop us! (Echo Echo was standing a couple of feet away from the car, trying to make the car stop) Echo Echo: Halt, criminals and gives yourselves… (The car runs over Echo Echo) Ow. Hutch: Did you see something? Dano: Nope. (Echo Echo gets right back up, not quite in a good mood) Echo Echo: OK! Now, I’m mad… (Another car runs over Echo Echo) Maybe, I shouldn’t be walking in the middle of the road! (The car filled with idiots and cash drives into a One-Way street) Hutch: Hey, Dano! This is the wrong way. We’re heading into a One-Way street! Dano: So it’s a shortcut to our hideout! Hutch: Still. (Echo Echo jumps in front of the car window) Echo Echo: Hey, lug-nuts! You’re heading the wrong way! The prison is that way! (Points in the opposite direction) (Hutch and Dano scream as they swerve their car into a post) Echo Echo: Well, that was quick. Seriously, I didn’t even make a sonic screech! '---5 Minutes Later---' (The police came and were ready to take Hutch and Dano back to jail, but Echo Echo was giving Hutch and Dano a little talk) Echo Echo: Wow, you’re crimes are so original! Seriously, robbing jewelry stores, stealing from banks, robbing an armored car! Gees, you guys are some of the most clichéd burglars I ever seen in my life! Take them away, officer! Police Driver: OK, iPod Man? (Puts Hutch and Dano into the police car) (Echo Echo turns back into Ren) Rookie Officer: Hey, did you see that, sir? Police Driver: See what? Rookie Officer: Umm… nothing. (Goes into car and the car drives away) Ren: Wow, that was fun, but I better get home. I’m having Mac-and-Cheese for lunch! (Suddenly, we see the clip pause. As we discover, this is whole thing is being watched by Squidface) Squidface: I knew those surveillance droids would come in handy! Droid #00049: Hey, sir, Squidface, sir, what are you doing? Squidface: Watching what my arch-enemy is doing using the surveillance droids Droid #00049: Oh, how nice Squidface: You know I’m trying to study my foe… you know because maybe if I know a little bit more about my enemy. Then, maybe, I’ll be able to finally defeat him Droid #00049: Yeah… you’ve said that the last 20 times you thought you were finally going to defeat him… AND HOW DID THAT GO, AGAIN! Squidface: YES, I GET IT! I’M A FAILURE! YOU DON’T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! Droid #00049: Actually… I kind of do… sir, Squidface, sir Squidface: WAFFLE IRON, DROID! WAFFLE IRON! Droid #00049: You’re not going to turn me into a waffle iron Squidface: Oh, really Droid #00049: YEAH! Squidface: WHY SO?!? Droid #00049: '''BECAUSE I’M THE CLOSEST THING TO A FRIEND YOU’LL GET! (A brief silence hits the ship) '''Squidface: It’s true… you are the closest thing to a friend I’ll ever get! Droid #00049: Yeah… I am Squidface: You know what? (Goes into a desk drawer) Droid #00049: What are you doing? Squidface: Wait, I think I found it (Gets out of the desk drawer with something in his hand) Droid #00049: Umm… Squidface: You’re right, Droid #00049. You are the closest thing to a friend I got! So today, I decided to give you (Slaps a name sticker on Droid #00049) a name. Droid #00049: REALLY? (Starts to get teary-eyed) I’ve never been so honored. What name did I get? Squidface: Look at the sticker (The sticker says “Hi, My Name Is ARTHUR”) Droid #00049: Arthur, really? (Starts crying) I love you so (Hugs Squidface) Squidface: OK, let’s not take it this far… remember what happened to Bob? Arthur: Oh, right. Sorry… but still… I am greatly honored (Grips Squidface harder) Squidface: It’s cool… either way it was getting annoying saying “Droid #00049”, anyway Arthur: Thank you, sir, Squidface, sir. Squidface: You’re welcome (Sirens were running through the ship) WHAT’S GOING ON?!? Arthur: THERE SEEMS TO BE SOMEONE WHOM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!! Squidface: Really, that’s a first! Put him onscreen, Arthur! Arthur: Right on it, sir, Squidface, sir. (Puts the message onscreen) (There is a green slimy disgusting bug-like alien general in full view on the message screen of Squidface’s ship) Squidface: Well, if it isn’t the Sluggainiens. What does your ugly species want with me? Sluggainein General: Hello, Wimpface! Squidface: Wimpface? Really, that’s the best you can come up with. I’ve heard better Sluggainein General: 'Squidface, listen through that thick skull of yours. '''Squidface: '''What you want, Slugger? '''Sluggainein General: '''Well, you puny ship, is in the way of our large army fleet… we’re heading to our home planet, Sluggia. We just won an epic war… and we would be happy if you moved your ship about 2 parsecs away to the left… you know… so we could pass by '''Squidface: '''I’m not going to move my ship for a bunch of slimy largfarts '''Sluggainein General: '(Everyone on the ship gasps) You said the “L” word! 'Squidface: '''Yeah! I said it… and I’m not moving this ship 1 spacentimeter! '''Sluggainein General: '''Look, Buttface! If you don’t move this ship, we’ll just shoot that ship down! '''Squidface: '''Oh, really I’m not (Looks outside and sees the Sluggaineins holding a space laser that is larger than the ship) scared. '''Sluggainein General: '''You going to move, now. '''Squidface: '''NO! I still won’t. Even if you point a very threatening space gun at my ship '''Sluggainein General: '''Aw, Squidface, you were never known for your brains. If fact, you were known for the opposite. FIRE THE LASER!!! (The giant laser was aiming for the ship) '''Squidface: '''Aw, sh… LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna were playing Alien Hunter on the Y-Box while wearing party hats, holding noise makers, and surrounded by confetti) '''Sam: '''Woah! Guys, what is this? New Year’s Eve? '''Verna: '''No! This is a lot more awesome! '''Sam: '''Really. What is it? '''Ren: '''Well, you noticed that we play Alien Hunter a lot '''Sam: '''You like every day '''Verna: '''Yeah, well, with all this time, we’ve been beating this game. Well, until we reached Level 25 '''Ren (Disgusted Voice): '''LEVEL 25! '''Verna: '''Well, after spending an entire week on that level. We beat the level and then, kept on going until we reached Level 49. '''Ren: '''The game froze and we forgot to save. So we had to start ALL OVER, AGAIN! '''Sam: '''Umm… and the whole point of this is… '''Verna: '''Well, after playing this game for about one month. WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO FINISH THIS GAME! '''Ren: '''And when we do finish the game. We’ll be celebrating '''Sam: '''Wait, do you mean? '''Ren: '''YES! We’re going to Thank God It’s Thursdays! '''Sam: '''SWEET! '''Verna: '''Now, we just need to finish this game. '''Sam: '''You almost done! '''Ren: '''Yeah, we just need to do is defeat the final boss… it’s our final encounter with the Squid Tyrant '''Sam: '''I see '''Verna: '''His life bar is about a centimeter long. We almost beat him. '''Sam: '''OK, I’ll just sit here and watch… '---10 Minutes Later---''' 'Ren: '''Woah! This boss is hard! '''Sam: '''Can I try? '''Verna and Ren: '''Wait, no, no, no! '''Sam: '(Sam grabs Ren’s Y-Box controller) Don’t worry, how bad can I screw this up? (Looks at the buttons) Huh! What does this button do? (Presses the button) 'Ren: '''NO WAIT! THAT’S THE… (The TV turns off) THE OFF BUTTON! '''Sam: '''Hehehehehe! Oh, how silly of me! (Verna and Ren stare at him angrily) I’m going to run, now! (Sam was running through the house, with Ren and Verna chasing him) '''Sam: '''SOMEBODY! HELP ME! '''Ren: '''YOU DO REALIZE WE HAVE TO DO THAT BOSS BATTLE ALL OVER AGAIN! '''Verna: '''AND THAT BOSS WASN’T AN EASY LAST BOSS! NO, HE WAS THE HARDEST BOSS OF THE GAME! '''Sam: '''I’m sorry, OK! (Runs into Will’s room) Don’t kill me… What the…! (Looks around Will’s room) (Ren and Verna enter Will’s room) '''Ren: '''Ahem! Catcha! (Looks around Will’s room) What the fudge? (Will’s room was filled with pictures of a younger Will in a space suit surrounded by weird aliens whom were also in space suits) '''Verna: '''What the fudge is this? '''Sam: '''It’s our Uncle Will, (Stares closer at one of the pictures) when he was younger '''Verna: '''What is with those freaky dudes standing next to your uncle? '''Ren: '''I think those are aliens. (Sam goes to Will’s desk and finds a trophy on the desk) '''Sam: '(Reading what is on the trophy’s plague) “Plumber of the Month---Will Garrison” 'Verna: '''You guys’ last name is Garrison. Yeah, I never expected that. '''Sam: '''Hey, you can’t choose your family… or your last name? '''Ren: '''Something is telling me… that our Uncle Will… is not an ordinary Uncle. LOCATION- X’NELLI (Squidface’s ship crashed into X’Nelli. X’Nelli was a cold, cold planet where the atmosphere was covered in snow and ice, and every day was a brutal winter, and there was blizzards everyday. So, as you imagine, it was a very cold place.) (Arthur was badly hurt but was still able to drag the fainted body of a bruised Squidface) '''Arthur: '''Come on, sir, Squidface, sir. You can make it (Arthur dragged Squidface out of the crashed ship and stood up) '''Arthur: '''Wow! We’ve been through a lot, today. I swear I thought we wouldn’t make it past that space laser. In fact… (Having a flashback) '---Flashback Begin---''' (The giant laser was aiming for the ship) 'Squidface: '''Aw, shoe. (The giant laser shoots the ship as it was spinning towards the planet, X’Nelli) '---Flashback End---''' 'Arthur: '''Yeah, that was one heck of a bumpy ride (Looks at Squidface) but at least, you made it. (Gets closer to Squidface) You know the interesting thing about you… you never quit. No matter how bad the situation is… you never quit. Even if Ren had beaten you several times… you still continue the war… it was your best quality… and your mileage may vary, it’s also your worst quality… but still… let’s go half-full and not half-empty. (Looks at Squidface closer) Maybe, Squidface has a chance of life (Arthur turns his hand into a needle and sticks it into Squidface’s head. After a couple of minutes, the needle starts beeping and turning into random colors) '''Arthur: '''Hmm… it seems Squidface will be fine… it’s just his brain is as dead as a doornail. All I need to resurrect Squidy… is a new brain… but where can I found that? (A large wolf like alien comes to Arthur, growling like an animal) '''Arthur: '''Why do I smell “raw meat”? '''Wolf Alien: '''Hello, dude '''Arthur: '(Turns around his head and looks at the Wolf Alien) Well, if it isn’t a Wolfenstein. I heard that your kind lived in these parts of the galaxy 'Wolfenstein: '''Eww… shut your robotic can… and give me that green lunch meat you got their (Pointing to Squidface) '''Arthur: '''The green lunch meat is mine '''Wolfenstein: '(Growls) Not anymore '''Arthur: '''Oh (Turns his robotic hand into a knife) this is starting to get fun LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Sam, and Verna were sitting awkwardly in the living room) '''Sam: '''Umm…is Uncle Will going to come, yet? '''Ren: '''I hope not. '''Verna: '''Yeah… I mean… we went into his room and searched through his stuff… how we say that to a person that said specifically that “no one should be in this room” '''Ren: Yeah, and not only that… but Uncle Will had some weird stuff Sam: 'Yeah… and what’s with that “Plumber of the Year” trophy in his room, huh? '''Ren: '''Maybe, Uncle Will isn’t really a plumber. (Will opens the door and enters the living room) '''Will: '''Hey, guys, I’m back '''Ren, Sam, and Verna (Awkwardly): '''hey '''Will: '''Why you guys look so glum? '''Sam: '''Well… you see we kind of… Ren, tell him '''Ren: '''Sorry, Will… but… we’ve been in your room '''Will: '''WHAT! (Sees that the door to his room is open) YOU HAVE… so you know '''Verna: '''Well, not really, we just saw some pictures and trophies and left the room '''Will: '''Still… you know… maybe, I made a mistake… I mean putting all that stuff in a room that ANYBODY can go into was probably not the smartest thing to do…I just… '''Ren: '''In that room, we did see pictures of you surrounded by aliens wearing space suits… what were those things '''Will: '''You probably don’t know this… but I actually work for a secret organization whose goal is to fight against alien threats and protect our universe from evil '''Sam: '''Woah! Wait those this has anything to do with the “Plumber of the Year” trophy I found in your room '''Will: '''No! The Plumber thing was a part-time job… no, but what my real job was… well, it was being a '''M'an 'A'gainst 'I'ntergalactic 'D'oom. 'Ren: '''Wait, so you’re telling me that… you’re an M.A.I.D.? '''Will: '''Yep, M.A.I.D.s are people who work hard to prevent intergalactic harm from coming through their galaxy. I worked on the Milky Way Galaxy… and if you ask me… I’m doing a good job. '''Ren: '''But don’t alien threats gone to our town every day '''Will: '''Maybe… but I’ve prevented these alien threats from going to anywhere else in the world… keeping this planet and the rest of the planets as safe as possible '''Sam: '''Wow, Uncle Will, You’re awesome! '''Ren: '''Yeah, Uncle Will, why didn’t you tell me about this? '''Will: '''Well… let’s just say I did some things being a M.A.I.D. that I’ll probably regret for the rest of my life '''Ren: '''What do you mean? '''Will: '''I’m sorry… I just can’t… (Starts crying) '''Ren: '''It’s OK. (Puts his hand over Will’s shoulders) It’s OK, Uncle. It’s OK. '''Verna: '''Wait, you’re telling me, you’re Uncle was a maid? (Starts laughing) (Everybody stares at Verna) Umm… sorry… '''Will: '''No! It’s OK, Norma '''Verna: '''IT’S VERNA! '''Will: '(Laughing) Yeah, the thing about the MAID name was that the people who started the organization didn’t realize the silly acronym until AFTER they made this cool gold seal (Shows the cool gold seal with the word “MAID” on it) but then, it was too late (Throws the cool gold seal) (Everybody laughs) '''Will: '''So who wants to go Thank God It’s Thursdays '''Ren, Sam, and Verna: '''WE DO! '''Will: '''OK, let’s go in the car '''Ren: '''Sweet! '''Verna: '''I love Thursdays '''Sam: '''I call the buffet (Everybody leaves the house) LOCATION- X’NELLI (Wolfenstein is lying dead on the frozen fields of X’Nelli with his head cut open without a brain. While, Arthur is holding a sewing kit) '''Arthur: '''Now, that I got rid of Wolfenstink. I can use his brain (Puts a sewing needle into Wolfenstein’s removed brain) and make a little present for Squidface (Sews parts of the new brain to parts from the old brain)… yep… aha… OK (Holds the brain to the sky) I’m done with Squidface’s new brain. Now, just need to put the brain into Squidface’s dead head (Inserts the brain into Squidface’s head and closes it) I’m almost done… (Turns both his hands into a pair of tasers) Just need to give him a little shock (Gives Squidface a BIG shock) Now, let’s make the ultimate test… (Goes to Squidface’s ear) Are you alive? (Squidface’s eyes open and suddenly turn to a deep red) '''Arthur: '''Excellent! '''TO BE CONTINUED… Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *Sluggainein General *Wolfenstein Villains *Squidface *Droid #00049/Arthur *Hutch and Dano Aliens Used *Echo Echo Trivia *This is the first episode to only feature one alien. *According to Newbie, it's considered a great honor for a droid like Droid #00049 to be given a name, which explains the sudden change in personality, when he does **Speaking of which, Droid #00049 is actually given a name, Arthur *We learn a big secret about Will in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales